


Survive Together

by darkwolf_tundra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Bipolar Connor, Bipolar Disorder, Chatting & Messaging, Drug Use, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, Unrequited Love, heathers is for extra flavor, heathers is in this just for j.d friendships, i'll change warnings later, jared is secretly crushing, song writer!evan, this is focused around deh and bmc, underage drug use is different everywhere but just in case, veronica ones too, which means jdronica is kind of a side ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf_tundra/pseuds/darkwolf_tundra
Summary: Welcome to your new high school, Westerburg High! New friendships are forged and crushes start to bud. After a couple weeks of a boring and average life of either being ignored or standing out, it seems that life decides to give them more than slack. A whole adventure, perhaps.(tree bros & boyf riends)





	1. New Kids, New Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you for clicking on my fic! this is me just experimenting and having characters who are capable of unbreakable chemistry interact!! to be honest, despite being the first pov in this fanfic, veronica will probably be a character whose pov won't be written as frequently as others.  
>  **POVs in order:**  
>  Veronica Sawyer  
> Evan Hansen  
> Michael Mell

**VERONICA SAWYER || WESTERBURG HIGH || CAFETERIA**

New students were now attending Westerburg High, but Veronica didn't really interact with them all that much. Some of them shared the same classes as her, but she didn't make the effort to connect with them. She hung out with her childhood bestie, Martha Dunnstock, instead. When she became a Heather, not much has changed, although everybody paid more attention to her. 

She sat at their usual lunch table, eating actually decent cafeteria food. While cutting a piece of beef that kind of looked a bit on the raw side, she heard Heather Chandler speak up about the new students.

"You know those new students, right?" She said, looking at herself in her portable make up mirror. She made sure her make up was perfect, as always, before pocketing it away in her bag of many make up items. "Truly a shame how all of them are losers. What's his name—Jerry Hangman? A complete nerd, pretty unattractive, and I think he's gay."

"N-Not that anything's wrong with gay people!" Heather McNamara piped up, looking down at her plate in shame for interrupting Chandler. She fiddled with her hands, waiting for the other blonde to scold her, tell her to shut up, or ask her if _she_ was gay. At least, that's what Veronica thought would happen, after somewhat getting used to Heather C. and her strange quirks.

Instead, the diva rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That guy Jerry hangs out with?" Snapping out of her strange trance and being capable of using her vocal chords again, she chimes in.

"Jared Kleinman and Evan Hansen?" When they looked at her as if silently asking how she knew, the brunette just let out an awkward chuckle. "Oh, pft, in a few of my classes! Haha, they're kind of weird, ya know? Not like weird isn't good, but to you, weird is probably bad..?" 

Pushing away her lunch tray, Heather C. rested her elbow on the table, staring (more like glaring) at Veronica with fierce eyes, whether they were blue or green, she didn't know. " _Ugh_ ," she started with a disgusted grunt, shaking her head. "We've got a _lot_ to teach you."

Veronica was about to add something, but it seemed like a fight was going down in the cafeteria. 

"Say that again to my face, you fucking asshole!" When she squinted, she recognized Ram on the ground hunched over, holding his groin. Meanwhile, the intimidating brunet with shoulder-length hair was threatening the jock. Murmurs went around the quiet cafeteria, and it most definitely did  _not_ go unnoticed by the unfamiliar student. He threw down Kurt, and glared at everybody in the room. "If any of you have a fucking problem with me, say it! Right now!" 

Okay, this was definitely scary for Veronica. She heard Heather Chandler mumble, "School shooter freak," under her breath. And she decided to do something she would probably regret, but would hopefully be worth it in the long run. She got up from her seat, stepped through the crowd, and decided: _I've got this_.

"Hey, whatever Kurt and Ram said, they were probably just trying to get a rise out of you. They don't mean any harm, okay? And, uh, maybe take a breather? Forget that this happened?" She suggested, trying to be sincere. The new kid pressed his lips together, looked away, then looked back.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Before Veronica could clarify, he continued, "Trying to make it seem like I'm making a big deal out of this? Like I'm some kind of freak? Well I got news for you buddy, _you're_ the freak!" He then turned around and left, but not before he promptly shoved another kid aside. His friend caught him, luckily, and patted his shoulder and exchanged a few words with each other. _Evan and Jared_ , she recognized. 

* * *

 

**EVAN HANSEN || WESTERBURG HIGH || CAFETERIA**

It's been a couple of weeks since the school year started, and he's already been pushed. By the intimidating Connor Murphy no less, who had followed them in the school exchange (along with his sister, Zoe Murphy). He would've been on the ground by now if it weren't for his closest friend, Jared Kleinman, who had caught him before he had the chance to hit the ground.

"Hey, Evan, you okay?" The short haired brunet questioned, patting his shoulder and looking at him with genuine concern. He and Jared went a while back. Jared had only hung out with Evan so that his parents would continue to pay for his car insurance, but eventually they grew fond of each other, which Jared would deny and call their friendship a family friendship, which was a whole other concept, apparently. They both knew that they were best friends, though. 

"I, uh, um, yeah. Yeah, I-I'm okay. You don't have to uh, worry about me though, I don't, erm, want to uh, bother you. I know that sometimes I uh, I do things that bother, bother you." The blond said quickly, his speech slightly jumbled and all over the place. He played with the hem of his shirt nervously, pressing his lips together.

Jared let out an amused chuckle, shaking his head. "Jeez, Evan. You can never make me not worry. For God's sake, you almost fell out of a fucking tree as if you were an acorn! I can't leave you alone for  _one_ second. If I do, I swear, you'll probably malfunction and break your arm or something." Evan only chuckled and rub fidgeted in his spot while Jared was talking, feeling at least a little better.

"Haha, right, but uh, I, I don't think I would fall. But I mean, I'd be stupid for uh, thinking that, because anything can you know, happen, b-but it's nice to think about climbing trees! I-It kind of calms me down?"

"Whatever you think, tree boy. C'mon, let's get a bite."

* * *

Evan shifted in his seat, eyes darting from left to right and occasionally to the ceiling. He was scared that someone might challenge him to a duel or something of the sort, or maybe worse, like somebody staring at him in disgust and disappointment. As he stared at his tray of cafeteria food that he had barely even touched, the voices surrounding him in the cafeteria started growing quieter and eventually faded out of his mind.

He swallowed the forming lump in his throat, suddenly standing up from his spot. The chatter of the cafeteria returned to his ears.

"Jared, I really have to use the bathroom." The blond blurted out, quickly speed walking away before Jared could say something (or make a joke about his bladder). He flew into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, his back hitting the door behind him and sliding down it. His hands hid his face, as he mumbled incoherent things to himself. 

"Uh, rough day?" At one of the bathroom sinks was a guy washing his hands, expression showing slight concern. He had a pair of blue eyes just like Evan did (except for the fact that in some cases, Evan's eyes looked kind of green), caramel colored hair, and skin that looked like they rarely see the sun. He wore a gray-blue cardigan over a striped shirt.

 _Did_ Evan have a rough day? Sure he was pushed at lunch, and earlier before that he was called on by the teacher to answer a question and made a complete fool of himself by sputtering a mess. _And_ in the morning, he tripped and skinned his knee. 

Now that he thought about it, he kind of had a rough day. But that's not exactly why his mood had suddenly dropped. Actually? He didn't know  _what_ caused his sudden wave of anxiety.

He shrugged at the unnamed student.

The brunet pulled his hands back from the sink, rubbing his hands on himself to dry them off and walking over. He calmly sat down, just sitting next to Evan against the door. 

"I'm Jeremy Heere, new student at this school. What about you?" 

"I, uh, nice to meet you, Jeremy, I'm um, I'm Evan. Uh, Hansen. Evan Hansen," he bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he's already making himself look bad in front of someone who was actually trying to get to  _know_ him. "I'm a-a new student here too." For the first time since he left the cafeteria, which by the way, wasn't really a long time, he cracked a smile at his new frie—acquaintance. 

 "Oh, that makes sense. Did you make any friends here, yet?" The dreaded question. What was Evan supposed to say? He's awkward and his anxiety always flares up whenever he tries to talk to someone, so he doesn't really have any friends other than Jared. Not that it's a bad thing, but if Jared was busy (which happens once in a blue moon), Evan wouldn't have anyone to hang out with. Well, alone time could be alright, Evan supposes, but being alone with his thoughts could often be a scary thought for him. 

"I-I, uh," Evan realized that his breathing had quickened, and his thoughts were beginning to merge and confuse him. How could Evan have any friends when he's so—so _awkward_? 

The blond ducked his head between his knees, arms covering his head as he shamefully tried to regain his breathing control and thought process. _Great_ , if he hadn't messed up earlier, he most _definitely_ has now. 

"Whoa, dude—hey, stay with me, alright?" Jeremy frowned, hesitantly placing a hand on Evan's back. "Just uh, listen to me and do what I say, okay?" The brunet pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Breathe in," he heard the other and took a shaky breath in. "Good. Now, breathe out." Shaky breath out. Jeremy instructed him to repeat the procedure, and to Evan what seemed like eternity, he managed to regain at least a little composure. He was still shaken up and exhausted, but in a better condition than moments ago. 

"Th-thanks," Evan mumbled, both hands fidgeting with the hem of his blue striped shirt. He managed to get up, a hand on the wall for support, and walked over to the mirror to see that he looked kind of bad, but still relatively good when you put what happened into consideration. 

"No problem, Evan. Really sorry I triggered you, though, I feel like a dick." Evan splashed some water on his face, taking the paper towel Jeremy offered and drying off his face. 

"It's, it's my fault, not yours. You don't have to, uh, feel like a dick. B-But thank you! For, for not running away from me, I mean, and leaving me here to deal with it myself and, and, and things like that," Evan rambled, his hand on his own arm and angrily pressing his nails into his skin. 

"Hey, dude. Really not your fault, and it's what friends do, right? Be there for each other. Even if you don't consider me one, since we just met and all." 

"Friend," Evan mumbled. "Yeah, yeah I'd—hah—I'd really like that!"

* * *

 

**MICHAEL MELL || WESTERBURG HIGH || 711**

Michael pushed the cup against the trigger for the dispenser, filling his cup with delicious slushie. He placed the medium cup on the counter, readjusting his sushi container under his arm and capping his drink. He hummed along to the Bob Marley song currently playing on his playlist, bobbing his head to the rhythm. He poked the straw through the wrapper, sliding it out and inserting it through the hole of the lid. The brunet pushed his glasses up then grabbed his 711 cup, walking over to the counter and standing behind another customer. 

"I thought I recognized you. You're Michael Mell, you go to the same high school as me, don't you?" Michael looked up from his Slurpee upon his name being called, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yeah," he started wearily, "but I don't think I know you?" 

The one wearing a black trench coat chuckled, shaking his head. "The name's Jason Dean, J.D for short. You come here often?" Michael had a feeling that he isn't the most well behaved kid, judging by his edgy outfit and the glimpse of his personality he witnessed. 

"Yeah, why? Do you want something? 'Cause listen dude, I'm not a drug dealer, so—"

"Oh, it's not drugs that I want. I was just curious. trying to hit you up with some small talk. Figured I got nothing to lose." 

The bells went off as another person entered the store. He had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, and were curly in the slightest way at the bottom. His eyes were brown and had something akin to fire in them, like anger. 

He walked up to the counter to grab a bag of Maltesers, then approached the back of the line. 

"Connor Murphy, if I'm correct. Heard from school gossip that you threw a printer at your old school teacher in grade 2." And with that, the new customer locked eyes with J.D and glared with such intensity at him, it felt like Michael was the one who was going to die. 

"You got a problem with me?"

"Hey! Hey, guys. We're in a 711, friendly reminder. Let's try not to break into a fight here!" Michael wheezed, pushing his fingers to his temple (with the drink, too). 

Right as Connor was going to argue, the store clerk returned and scanned J.D's items. What a relief. He turned to Connor, sweating slightly. 

"So, I like your hair. Pretty cool! Rocks the look you're going for right now, dude." 

"Wow, thanks." It didn't sound genuine at all, and it sounded rather sarcastic. This made Michael semi regret his decision, but hey, he can always go home, smoke some pot, and forget about all this if he messed up somehow. 

"Ha, no problem dude! Westerburg High?"

"Yeah." 

Their conversation didn't last long after that. In fact, it died right there. Michael stood awkwardly in line, approaching the clerk when it was his time and paying in cash. 

When he stepped out, he saw J.D standing and _waiting_ for him, or at least it seemed like it. The bell ring and Connor followed out, pulling out a small bag of green nuggets that Michael knew all too well. 

"You smoke weed, too?" Michael asked. Connor flicked his lighter a few times, then pocketing it. He spared a look at J.D, who was sipping on his Slurpee and looking at them in slight amusement. 

"Yeah. Family problems, too?" Asked Connor after a drag. He offered it to Michael, who took it and sucked in the air, breathing out. He loved the burning sensation in his lungs. 

"Yeah. My life basically revolves around getting high off my ass in the basement and shit like that. As a loser, I have nothing better than that to do. Playing video games with my best friend occasionally, too." He answered, taking a second drag and handing the joint back to Connor. 

"For me, it's just me being a complete asshole to everyone, including my family," Connor stated, breathing in the smoke and continuing, "I repel people. Had an incident in grade 2 where I threw a printer at my teacher. That was when people started acknowledging me, but as a freak. My parents refused to get me help, think that I'll grow out of it some day." Another drag.

Another sip. Another drag. J.D was sipping on his slushie, Connor was getting high, and Michael was doing both. He would take a sip of his slushie and get a drag from Connor's joint when it was offered. 

Connor was having a great time. Or, it seemed like it. For someone who was called a future school shooter, he seemed laid back right now—or was that the drug talking? Michael watched him pop Maltesers into his mouth and take a drag, and he also watched J.D give himself brain freeze. 

"Is it my turn to share my sob story?" Joked J.D, spinning the straw in his cup. 

"Go ahead," Michael stated, chilling against the wall and watching smoke rise from Connor's joint. 

"Well, only because you said so. Unlike you two, I prefer using the brain freeze method of cooling down." That was new. Michael never knew someone who was _that_ into 711 slushies. "Dad isn't that good with kids. Gave me a slushie to get over my mom's death. Changed schools once a year, it's nothing new to me. It's kind of like a fucked up routine." 

"Wow. That's fucking sad." Connor stated bluntly, tossing the joint to the ground and stepping on it. 

"Gotta agree," Michael added, pulling out his phone. 12:53. "Hey, as much as it was great hanging out with you guys, I think we should get going." He looked at his two new acquaintances, still chilling. 

"I'm gonna skip, so I don't really care about the time right now." The one wearing the dark gray sweater said, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Me? Probably gonna head back, but I might check on something first." Answered J.D. 

"Alright. Hey, before I leave, how about we exchange numbers?"


	2. Group Chats and Hang Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possibly unholy groupchat has been formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner! have some minor boyf riends, tree bros, and kleinsen! well, one-sided.
> 
>  **POVs in order:**  
>  Michael Mell  
> Evan Hansen  
> Jared Kleinman

**MICHAEL MELL || WESTERBURG HIGH || HOME**

**Michael Mell** added **Connor Murphy** and **J.D**  to the chat!  
**Michael Mell** renamed this conversation to  **Sev Elev**!  
**Michael Mell** changed his name to  **Michael**!  
**Connor Murphy** changed his name to **fuck you**!  
**Michael:** Connor no  
**fuck you:** try to fucking stop me i dare you.  
**J.D:** I have to say, great name choice.  
**fuck you:** thanks.  
**Michael:** anyway, would anyone mind if I added my best friend to this chat?  
**fuck you:** yes. i mind.  
**J.D:** Go ahead.  
**Michael** added **Jeremy Heere** to the chat!  
**Michael:** hey jer!  
**Jeremy Heere:** hi Michael! what's this chat for?  
**Jeremy Heere** changed his name to **Jeremy**!  
**Michael:** random stuff  
**Michael:** I wanted to introduce you to these guys I met at sev elev!  
**Jeremy:** cool!  
**Jeremy:** ...  
**Jeremy:** why is somebody named fuck you?  
**fuck you:** do you have a fucking problem with it?  
**Michael:** that's Connor Murphy. he goes to our school  
**Jeremy:** oh  
**Jeremy:** right, anyways  
**Jeremy:** can I add my new friend, too? I'm sure you guys will like him!  
**Michael:** sure jer, go ahead!  
**fuck you:** great. more people to put up with.  
**J.D:** My motto has always been "no point planting roots because you're gone in a hurry", but I'm pretty sure having a groupchat is still planting roots.  
**Jeremy** added **Evan Hansen** to the chat!  
**Evan Hansen:** ?  
**Jeremy:** hey Evan! I hope you don't mind me adding you.  
**Evan Hansen:** No, it's alright.   
**fuck you:** great, we have jared kleinman's side bitch in this groupchat.  
**Evan Hansen:** What?  
**Michael:** Connor! be more nice!  
**Michael:** just excuse him. hi I'm Michael Mell! I go to your school too  
**Evan Hansen:** Oh, right, I think I remember you. Chemistry?  
**Michael:** yeah!  
**Jeremy:** hey Michael?  
**Michael:** yeah jer?  
**Jeremy:** wanna come over? I'm kind of lonely. dad's still pantless.  
**fuck you:** wow.  
**Jeremy:** ikr  
**Michael:** sure, Jeremy! let me just get my stuff  
**Jeremy:** sleepover?  
**Michael:** sleepover!  
**Evan Hansen:** I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting, I can leave.  
**fuck you:** evan you literally didn't say anything to interrupt them. what the fuck are you apologizing for?  
**Evan Hansen:** I just thought that they'd want privacy.  
**J.D:** I almost forgot that private messaging exists, actually.  
**fuck you:** how the fuck do you forget?  
**J.D:** It slipped my mind when Michael and Jeremy started discussing plans in this group chat.  
**fuck you:** j.d, consider yourself an okay person in my book.  
**J.D:** First time I heard that.

 Michael began ignoring the group chat, grabbing his backpack and shoving a few things in. He slung it over his shoulder and sneaked out of his home, walking down the street to Jeremy's house. Street lights flickered, and once he reached the other's house, he knocked on the door.

"Michael?" The voice of Jeremy's dad sounded from behind the door, opening. 

"Yep. I'm gonna sleep over if that's alright with you, Mr. Heere!" The father stepped aside to let in Michael.

"I don't mind that, but just try not to stay up too late. It's a school day tomorrow! Remind Jeremy that, too. Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah, they do! Thanks Mr. Heere, have a good night!" Michael called back, entering Jeremy's room on the second floor. He dropped his bag and opened his arms, giving his best friend a wide and happy grin. "Hey, Jeremy!"

Jeremy immediately accepts the embrace, hugging him tightly. "Hey, Michael. Apocalypse of the Damned?" The lighter brunet's smile grew, and Michael jokingly punched his shoulder.

"Aw hell yeah, of course, dude! It wouldn't be a sleepover without a game of Apocalypse of the Damned. We still on Level Sixteen?" Jeremy knelt on one knee to turn on the device, also grabbing two controllers. Both were black, but one had white lines all over, while the other had red lines.

"Dude of course, there's no way I'd continue on without you!" Jeremy tossed the red and black controller to Michael, who caught it and projected himself into a bean bag chair. Jeremy fell into one as well, and turned on the T.V with a remote. "Find the bad guy, push him aside!" Jeremy said, cocking his head slightly towards Michael.

"Then move on forward with your friend at your side!" Michael turned his head towards Jeremy as well, and they shared a look that couples tend to give each other. It didn't seem to strike either of them, however. 

Neither of them spoke, just looking at each other and still smiling brightly. 

Michael looked back at the screen first, selecting his character, and Jeremy did the same. In unison, they chanted, "It's a two player game so when they make an attack, you know you got a brother gonna have your back!"

* * *

 

**EVAN HANSEN || WESTERBURG HIGH || HOME**

  **Evan Hansen:** Um, hey.  
**Connor Murphy:** well guess who it is. it's the one and only evan hansen.  
**Connor Murphy:** what?  
**Evan Hansen:** What?  
**Connor Murphy:** what do you want.  
**Evan Hansen:** Oh. I don't know?  
**Evan Hansen:** I mean I  
**Evan Hansen:** I hit enter too early, sorry.  
**Evan Hansen:** I just wanted to see what you were up to?  
**Evan Hansen:** We went to the same school previously, too.  
**Evan Hansen:** So I wanted to get to know you?  
**Evan Hansen:** If that's okay with you, first, of course.  
**Evan Hansen:** I really don't want to force you into anything.  
**Evan Hansen:** And I really don't want to annoy or bother you, but I probably already am?  
**Evan Hansen:** Sorry.  
**Evan Hansen:** Sorry I'll shut up, now.  
**Connor Murphy:** wow. that was something.  
**Connor Murphy:** i don't mind.  
**Connor Murphy:** this better not be some trick, though.  
**Evan Hansen:** It's not a trick, I promise.  
**Connor Murphy:** you don't seem like the type.  
**Connor Murphy:** so it's okay for now.  
**Connor Murphy:** wanna hang tomorrow at lunch?  
**Connor Murphy:** you said you wanted to get to know me.  
**Evan Hansen:** Yeah, sure!  
**Evan Hansen:** Sounds perfect.  
**Evan Hansen:** I mean good.  
**Connor Murphy:** great. meet me at the school parking lot when lunch starts.  
**Connor Murphy:** i hope you don't mind having ice cream for lunch.

Evan didn't usually have ice cream for lunch, but he guessed that Connor wouldn't let him have a say in otherwise. Or would he? He didn't know Connor that well, and he seemed like a complicated person. 

He didn't know what to do after their conversation, and he didn't no how to respond, so he did what he usually did. 

He called Jared, because Jared is more likely to answer a call than to answer a text. 

 _"Hello? Evan? What's up?"_  Evan let out a relieved sigh, because his friend hadn't ignored his call. 

"Jared," he started, biting his lip. Where should he begin? "I may or may not be going out to lunch with Connor Murphy tomorrow." He'd give himself a little pat on the back for saying all of that without stuttering, but in the current situation, that pat on the back can wait, and Jared for some reason, was not answering.

One beat.

Two beats.

And just as Evan was about to say his name, _"Holy shit, you asked him out on a date. I'm proud of you, Ev, but also kind of surprised because_  wow _, Connor Murphy?_ The _Connor Murphy, who threw a printer at Mrs. G in second grade?_ _"_ There was chuckling at the other end of the line, and Evan was very tempted to hang up.  _"Dude, don't you have a crush on Zoe Murphy? How'd you end up asking her_ brother _out on a date instead?"_

"Okay Jared, that's enough, please shut up and let me explain!" The blond said quickly, before saying a quick apology for telling the brunet to shut up. He told the other their conversation and how he thought that Connor just needed a friend who he was somewhat familiar with, and how he wanted to get to know him a bit better because you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

And he also didn't forget to mention how he got over that dumb crush with Zoe Murphy.

"Jared, are you still there? If you aren't, then I get it, I'll just hang up and s-stop bothering you, because you were probably in the middle of doing something a-and I don't want to interrupt and stuff." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, embarrassingly enough, and Evan wished that he could just  _vanish_ at that point. He was about to press the hang up button when he heard full on laughing on the other end of the phone call.

_"Evan, oh my god, you are hilarious, you know? Anyway, good luck on your date, protection is a thing, and don't anger Conny-boy. By the way, you said something about a groupchat? Hmm, yeah, I'm wondering right now why a certain somebody isn't in it. You know, your dearest most greatest family friend who's supported you since our crawling days?" You should add him, because I have a feeling it'd make the groupchat a brighter place. Alright, gotta go now, text me if you need anything else! See ya!"_

Evan pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at the screen of his iPhone, which went back to the lockscreen after Jared ended their call. Well, whatever happened, he contemplated adding Jared to the groupchat, but remembered that Connor and Jared might not work well.

But, Jared is Evan's best friend, not adding him seemed like something only a terrible friend would do! After all, Jeremy added him and they only knew each other for one day. Jared, although it doesn't seem like it, had done so much for Evan, and Evan can't even add him to the chat in a small return?

 In the midst of his panic, Evan forgot to ask if it was okay to add Jared, and will probably get kicked out for it. Then, he'll lose his only shot at making friends and will remain friendless for eternity. Excluding Jared, of course, since they were kind of like a package.

 **Evan Hansen** added **Jared Kleinman** to the chat!  
**Jared Kleinman:** mmm yeah evan you'd like that wouldn't you  
**Jared Kleinman:** you're so dirty minded but i don't mind ;)  
**Jared Kleinman:** just wait until the whole school finds out about how dirty you actually are~  
**Jared Kleinman:** you hot son of a bitch  
**fuck you:** what the fuck.  
**Jared Kleinman:** wait  
**Jared Kleinman:** this isn't evan and i's chat  
**Evan Hansen:** JARDED WHFY WFHT WERE YUO THINGKING  
**Jared Kleinman:** oh jeez  
**Jared Kleinman:** evan calm down it was a joke  
**Jared Kleinman:** i would never do something like that in front of your boyfriend  
**J.D:** I take a shower and come back to this.  
**Michael:** uhh okay then  
**Michael:** oops wrong phone  
**fuck you:** if kleinman's going to be in this groupchat, then i'm leaving.  
**Jared Kleinman:** ha like that would happen  
**Jared Kleinman:** not even god could resist this hot bod  
**fuck you:** watch me, asshat.  
**fuck you** left the chat!  
**Evan Hansen** added **Connor Murphy** to the chat!  
**Evan Hansen:** :( Connor, please.  
**Connor Murphy:** fine. i'll tolerate him. but if he pisses me off, then that's the last straw.  
**Evan Hansen:** :D

**JARED KLEINMAN | WESTERBURG HIGH | HOME**

Jared Kleinman is smooth. Completely. Totally. And scaring his crush is something he can't control, it's only natural for him. Or is it considered scaring? Knowing Evan, Jared had probably almost given him a heart attack for that stunt he pulled. He wasn't actually serious about being added into the groupchat, but hey, he was, and now he's going to make the best of it.

Because he's probably going to get kicked out within a day or something of the sort. 

During his stay in the group, however, he'll spend it by being passive aggressive to Connor Murphy, AKA the hellhound he's most likely going to lose Evan to. Huh, the more he thinks about it, the less weird the thought is. They're polar opposites, but at the same time, they were so similar. 

It's not like he's jealous. Why would he be jealous, when he's  _the_ Jared Kleinman? The great guy that everybody pines for, because he's cooler than most. Well, past all that cool-kid facade, he's actually really insecure inside, but he can't show it. Especially since Evan needs a friend who's composed. Otherwise, he'll probably get nowhere and will be in a constant limbo of mess.

Cue Jared hitting his head against the headboard of his bed repeatedly, because Evan is that one dork that everybody can't help but love, as many times as he'll fuck up you'll end up forgiving the guy out of pity. After all, he's won Jared's heart (without meaning to), and he'll probably somehow capture Connor's, too. The thought makes him bite his lower lip, because he's an undercover theorist and his mind goes twenty miles per minute towards a variety of future events that may happen.

He puts Connor's personality (or what he knows of Connor so far) into consideration along with Evan's, and starts doing the math in his head. Connor is an angry stoner boy who'll have his heart and soul melted by Evan, irresistible dark-blond (dirty blond, isn't that what it's called?) smart kid who sits in the corner of the class and tries not to get picked by the teacher, because he'll stutter and panic and make a fool of himself.

And then he predicts how long it'll take for them to fall in love, and then for them to start dating. 

Jared's smart. He may not seem like it, but he is, and a lot of the time he's right. He overthinks everything, and somehow, that gives him the answer to many things. It's basically like getting lost on the way home but somehow finding your way back by doing a bunch of guessing. 

That being said, his math worksheets and notebook tend to be filled with extremely unnecessary steps to get the answer, and teachers have tried to help him simplify it, but it's never been of any use. The Jared Kleinman method works perfectly for him, so well that despite how long it looks like it took, in reality it probably only took about 20 minutes to solve.

He doodles an angry Connor on the left of his notebook (one he uses to theorize), with a cute and dorky Evan doodle on the right. The drawings contrasted very much, with the doodle of Connor looking as if a 4 year old drew it with a pen up their nostril while the Evan drawing looking like a professional doodler drew it. For shits and giggles, Jared drew Connor with devil horns, wings, and a tail and a halo and angel wings for Evan.

Using the Jared Method, he began to do what he did best: theorize. Creating theories involving Connor and Evan, because as much as he wants Evan for himself, he knew that he'll be seeing more of Connor in his and Evan's life, which means he'll have to get used to their relationship sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry that this is on the short side, promise i'll try my best to write some more!! i also need a **BETA READER** , so if anybody's interested, please hit me up at @darkwolftundra on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write a character's pov more frequently or one i haven't done, go ahead and suggest it! another note: i might not type out evan's stuttering that much because it might get messier than how evan actually talks in the musical! just try to add the stutters and such in your mind when you read it? that also comes to another point that evan uses a lot of hand gestures, it's hard to put in.  
> also, i never smoked before, so is it kind of painful?
> 
> if there are any mistakes plot/grammar/spelling-wise, feel free to tell me! i made sure to read it over multiple times. and please excuse if any characters are currently ooc, as i said, i'm experimenting with them to get a better grasp on their characters.


End file.
